Tenchi And His Women
by King Vegeta
Summary: Tenchi gets doused with a cologne that makes his women crazier for him than they already are.


---=* I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters involved. Don't sue me, or I will put a curse on you! Muahahahahaha! Enjoy my first Tenchi fanfic! *=---  
  
Tenchi And His Women  
  
It was a normal day on planet Earth, well, as normal as a boy surrounded by insane women and cabbit that can turn into a spaceship can be. Everyone was going about their business...little did they know that things were about to get a whole lot crazier than usual.   
  
Tenchi had been at the Marketplace buying several items, including more of that "Tea" that everyone in his house loved so much...perhaps a little too much. He happened across a vendor he had never seen before. He walked over.  
  
"What is your name, young man?", the old woman asks.  
  
"My name is Tenchi."  
  
"You must try my cologne. It would suit you nicely."  
  
"No thanks. I don't like cologne."  
  
"Too bad!", she yells as she dumps the entire bottle on him.  
  
"What the...?", Tenchi asked in disbelief. When he had turned around, the vendor was gone and so was the stand.   
  
"Ewww...this stuff smells really bad.", he says as he approaches the house.  
  
He enters the kitchen and sets the bags down on the table. He then looks over to the doorway leading to the living room, and Ryoko was standing there.  
  
"Hi Ryoko!"  
  
"Hello there Tenchi...", she says in a low voice as she walk up to him and puts her arms around his neck. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Erm...fine...okay...I guess..."  
  
"Tell me, Tenchi...have you ever done it with a space pirate?"  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"My poor, naive Tenchi...come upstairs and I will show you..."  
  
"Leave him alone, Ryoko!", a shrill, whiny voice comes from the other side of the room. It was Ayeka, and she was angry. "Get away from Tenchi this instant!"  
  
"I need to go, anyway.", Ryoko says. "See you later, Tenchi...upstairs", she says with a wink.  
  
"Are you alright, Tenchi...did Ryoko hurt you?"  
  
"No, she just came on a little stronger than usual...", he said, taking a seat.  
  
"You don't say...", Aieka says softly as she walks over and sits on his lap.  
  
Tenchi was beginning to sweat. ~~What the heck is going on here?~~   
  
"Don't worry, now that we're together, Ryoko will finally leave you alone."  
  
Tenchi falls backwards out of the chair, and Ayeka goes flying right into one of Washyu's many portals that always pop up.  
  
"Yikes, she's going to be mad...", Tenchi said nervously.  
  
Tenchi quickly left the room before anything else weird happened...he ran around the corner and bumped right into Mihoshi, who was wearing nothing but a towel. The towel, of course, went flying.  
  
"Oh dear...", Mihoshi said.  
  
Tenchi covered his eyes before he could see anything. "Don't worry, I won't look!", he says as she puts her towel back on.  
  
Mihoshi stands there. ~~DId I just hear a camera flash a minute ago? Must be my imagination~~  
  
Tenchi's dad goes running to his room. "This one goes in the scrapbook!", he yells out.  
  
"Hey Tenchi...have I ever told you how much I care about you?", Mihoshi comes up and gives him a hug.  
  
Tenchi turns bright red. "You have...once or twice..."  
  
Then the towel comes off again. Tenchi runs screaming from the room. "He must have left something in the oven...", Mihoshi says.   
  
Tenchi runs into a random room on the 2nd floor and it turns out to be Kiyone's weight room.   
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Not again..."  
  
"Wrestle with me, Tenchi!"  
  
"What? Why, Kiyone?"  
  
"It's part of my training...now be a man and wrestle."  
  
"I don't think I---ARGHH!", he says as Kiyone pounces on him.  
  
"She pins him down to the ground. You know, I know something similar to wrestling we could do, but it's a lot more fun!"  
  
Tenchi flinches. That's when Kiyone sees Tenchi's dad in the tree again with his binoculars. She goes off to yell at him and Tenchi makes a break for it. He runs downstairs, almost right into Sasame and Washyu...he didn't stay long...he ran screaming from them.   
  
"What is with these women?!", he exclaims as he sits down a safe distance from the house. "And what is that noise?"  
  
He looks down, and sure enough, the cabbit was humping his leg. He quickly kicks it off. "Mrrrrrrreeeeeeeewwwwwww", it yelps as it goes flying. Tenchi then heard a bunch of voices...it was Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasame, and Washyu...and they were all running toward him.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!", Tenchi screamed as he ran off.  
  
They started to gain ground. Tenchi was running as fast as he could...although, he wasn't watching where he was going, and ran right into the lake. He comes out, dripping wet and walks up to the hoarde of women.   
  
"Alright...you win. Do with me what you will...", he says.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tenchi?", they all say in unison.  
  
"We're going back to the house...", says Sasame as they all go home.   
  
"I don't get it...what made them stop? Waitaminute...of course...it was the cologne! It must have come off in the water. Boy, what a relief."  
  
Tenchi's dad runs up. "Get me some of that cologne...please please please!"  
  
  
---=* The End. Not too shabby for my first Tenchi fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it...there will probably be others in the future. Stay tuned. *=---


End file.
